


So He Held His Love's Hand

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Holding Hands, Hospitalization, Hurt Enjolras, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, all the violence is pre-fic, i promise it ends on a not sad note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: I'm sorry?
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: "I'm scared but won't admit it so you take my hand"





	So He Held His Love's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

3 years since they had gotten together.

1 year and 10 months since they moved in together.

2 months since Enjolras proposed.

1 month and 3 weeks since the protest. Since someone decided that the ‘status quo’ was worth more than someone else’s life.

Since Enjolras had lain bleeding out in Grantaire’s arms, saying that he was scared.

Grantaire sat where he had ended up at the same time everyday since then.

He held Enjolras’ hand.

Because that’s what they do, when one of them is scared, whether from nightmares, or from a film they were being brave for, if one of them was scared, the other held their hand.

So he held his love’s hand, where it lay in the same place it has been since Enjolras had been placed there.

He was scared.

Enjolras’ heart had stopped twice in theatre.

It had nearly stopped again in the ICU.

Grantaire was scared, and Enjolras had been scared, so he held the other’s hand, and waited, and hoped.

Fingers twitched in his.

A pillow was rustled by movement.

A voice, hoarse from lack of use whispered, and two pairs of eyes met.

“Grantaire?”


End file.
